


A Captain's Kink

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ianto discovers how innovative is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain's Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Comicinks. Originally posted on 6/23/11.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto set his mobile on the nightstand, laying back against the pillows and folding his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to relax enough to take a short nap. Ever since Jack had needed to take off at the spur of the moment for an urgent meeting with UNIT Ianto had been waiting to hear from him. Now that a text had come in, Ianto could breathe a bit easier.

He sighed, hearing and feeling his stomach rumble. He’d not yet had a chance to eat dinner, having gone to work that afternoon on the papers and forms littering Jack’s desk over the few days he’d been gone, and losing all track of time. Ianto had finally lifted his eyes from the work before him and realized how tired he was, crawling down into Jack’s bunker to rest for a bit. Someone needed to stay in the Hub, he figured, as the others had left already. Gwen to have dinner with Rhys, Tosh to indulge in a bubble bath, and Owen to go out on the pull. 

Ianto smirked, the smirk turning into a smile as the mobile he’d just set down began to ring. The ringtone was Jack’s. Well, it was the ringtone Jack had set for himself. The theme to “Flash Gordon” would never have been Ianto’s first choice. He picked up the phone and looked at the display, shaking his head.

“Hello, sir. Spoiling me, are you?”

“Ianto, you wound me. It’s not as if I never call you.”

“Perhaps, but so soon after exchanging text messages? To what or to whom do I owe this pleasure?”

There was a soft chuckle on the other end. “Actually, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Don’t you mean my Welsh vowels, sir?”

“Well, there is that.”

“As I figured. Oh, and before I forget, sir, I completed your paperwork.”

“All of it?”

“That would be the definition of completed, yes, sir.”

“There was an awful lot.”

“I’d noticed.”

“Hey, Ianto?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you miss me?”

Ianto’s brows furrowed. “You’ve only been gone a few days, sir.”

“So, that’s a no?”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto sighed. “Maybe. A little.”

“What are you wearing?”

“I hardly think that’s appropriate, sir.”

“Sexual harassment, Ianto? You’re going to play that card, even over the phone?”

The smirk returned. “Was there a reason for this call?”

“I was just thinking about you, Ianto. A lot, actually.” There was the sound of rustling from the other end of the line and Ianto’s eyebrow rose. “So…you didn’t answer me. What are you wearing?”

“My suit,” Ianto replied, highly intrigued by the noises he was hearing through the phone. “What are you doing, sir?”

“Just getting comfortable.”

He thought for a moment, biting his lip as he considered the implications. “I’m going to assume you’re no longer in your meeting.” There was a lengthy silence. “Please tell me you’re no longer in your meeting?”

Jack laughed again. “I’m in my room, Ianto. Just wanted you to wonder for a second.”

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. “So, you’re in your room, thinking of me…”

“Yes I am.”

“That’s funny, sir,” he told him, smiling. “I’m in your room too.”

“Oh really? Why didn’t you go home, Ianto?”

“Long day,” Ianto said with a shrug, even though Jack couldn’t see it. “Besides, I’m just relaxing for a moment. I’ve more work to do.”

“But you said you finished the paperwork.”

“I did. But there’s more archive work to do.”

It was Jack’s turn to sigh. “Absolutely not, Ianto. It’s late. No more working tonight. That’s final.”

“And exactly how do you propose to enforce that decision?” Ianto asked.

Jack growled. “I’m done with my meetings. I could always come back early.”

“Alright. And if you found me working, sir?”

There was another silence. “I’d punish you.”

Ianto felt his cock twitch. “How?”

“You really want to know?” More rustling.

Ianto licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t. Sir.” He emphasized the last word, and heard a zipper.

“Well, first I’d corner you. Right there in the archives, by your desk.”

Ianto swallowed, pushing his palm against the growing erection in his trousers. “Go on.”

“I’d pin you there, unable to move, my arms on both sides of you, and my body pressed up against yours.”

“That doesn’t sound like a punishment, sir,” Ianto said, smiling.

“Oh, it is, Ianto,” Jack told him on a soft sigh. “Believe me.”

“Alright then,” he replied. “What else?”

“I’d kiss you. Right on that spot where your neck and you shoulder meet.”

Ianto frowned. “Wouldn’t you have to remove my jacket, tie, and at least undo some buttons on my shirt first?”

“Can’t you assume I already did that, Ianto?” 

Jack sounded frustrated and Ianto grinned. “Right. Sorry. Do continue.”

“As I was saying,” Jack groused. “I’d kiss you. Then I’d suck on your neck, just below your ear.”

Ianto shivered. Jack knew exactly what that spot did to him. And thinking about it now was no different, he realized, as he carefully unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers. 

“Still doesn’t sound like a punishment,” he insisted, pulling down his zipper and yanking his shirt up. He didn’t bother to unbutton it, instead just bunching it up on his chest. 

“Oh, but Ianto,” Jack replied, a soft moan escaping. “You’d be so hard, so quickly. And I’d have no intention of taking care of it for you.”

Ianto was so hard right then, slipping his hand down and into his boxer briefs, closing his eyes at the first touch on his hot flesh. He fisted himself, stroking slowly.

“So this would be cruel and unusual punishment, then,” he said, trying to keep his voice even.

“Oh yes, Ianto,” Jack agreed. “I’d then pull your desk chair out, sit down, and make you lay over me.”

Ianto licked his lips again, feeling his cock throb at what he knew was coming next. “Time for the real punishment, sir?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock and using the moisture to lubricate his strokes. “Would it be your hand…or your belt?”

“My hand,” Jack said, a little breathily. “Your trousers are so thin you’d be able to feel everything.”

Ianto nodded, not caring that Jack wouldn’t know it. “Okay, and…”

“I’d start to spank you, Ianto, and I’d feel your arousal digging into my thigh. Oh, you’d be so very hard, Ianto. So very hard.”

“Would it hurt, sir?”

“It would sting.” Ianto could hear that Jack’s breathing was labored. He stroked harder, feeling the familiar tension building in his body. “But you’d take it like a man, Ianto. And your moans would be out of wanting more. Wanting to come.”

Ianto moaned softly, as if on cue. “And would you let me come?”

Jack groaned. “I’d feel you rocking on my leg,” he said. “And I’d spank you harder, then move my fingers between your legs, pressing against your opening, before spanking you again.”

“Tease,” Ianto accused with a moan, hips thrusting now, forcing his cock through the tight ring his fingers formed. He was close. So close.

He heard Jack chuckle, the sound raspy and thick with arousal. “You’d be whimpering, Ianto. Begging me to fuck you, to take you right there against your desk.”

Ianto’s toes curled inside his shoes as he tried to plant his feet on the small bed, to anchor him as he moved his hand faster and harder along his shaft. He was beginning to whimper just as Jack was describing, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was coming hard.

“I want you to fuck me, sir,” he growled low, gripping his mobile with a sweaty palm.

“Do you, Ianto?” Jack asked him.

“Y-yes, sir. Yes.”

“Really hard, Ianto? Right against the desk in the archives?”

“Yes,” Ianto moaned, his hips beginning to jerk. He gasped when his orgasm ripped through him, spikes of intense pleasure burning from groin outward. “Oh fuck. Fuck!”

“Yes, Ianto,” Jack groaned, panting on the other end of the line. “God… Need you. Want to be in you right now.”

“Jack!” Ianto cried out, coming hard, spilling over his fingers and onto his stomach. “Oh God, yes. Jack…”

Jack grunted, moaning loudly through the phone. Ianto listened even as he came down from his own high, hearing the sounds of Jack’s release. Smiling as his name left Jack’s lips, and the groans of his Captain’s pleasure subsided.

There was heavy breathing and then a chuckle. “I need to go away more often, Ianto.”

Ianto grinned, flexing his fingers and knowing he now needed a shower. “Who knew UNIT could be so helpful?” They were both quiet a moment. “Sir?”

“Ianto?”

“When will you be back?”

“Tomorrow,” Jack replied. “You should get some sleep.”

Ianto smirked. “Will I need my strength, sir?”

“And you call me incorrigible.”

Ianto stifled a yawn. “I think I will sleep soon, actually. After a quick wash.”

“Wore you out and I’m not even in the same room.”

Ianto snorted. “You’ve been known to do so, yes.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ianto Jones.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

“Hey…Ianto?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You look amazing.”

Ianto’s eyes widened. There were no cameras in Jack’s room. Were there? 

“Jack…”

There was laughter, a click and then a dial tone.

Ianto glared at the mobile before tossing it back to the nightstand and looking around the room with shifty eyes.

Bastard.

 

~end~


End file.
